Those Who Live In Twilight
by Lance Prime
Summary: A story about the Organization goings on after Roxas was found.
1. In Which Roxas meets the Nobodies

Vexen grunted as the newcomer, Roxas, sat in a chair at the table. Another neophyte had joined, and now there were thirteen members of the organisation, if another one joined the Neophytes would equal the Elders. It was disgraceful, but only people with strong spirits and hearts could leave a Nobody that retained his former appearance, so it had to be that they were allowed into the Organisation.

This one was different though, unlike the other dozen members, Roxas had no recollection of his former life, and no idea how he even began. Vexen stared at him and shook his head; it was an intriguing situation, one that Vexen believed he should investigate as soon as possible.

"Ahh so the Chilly Academic does take an interest in hot-blooded young men" Lexaeus muttered from behind the chair, "A Neophyte too, how remarkable, I thought you hated them"

"Oh do be quiet Lexaeus," Vexen groaned, "I see him as an experiment, something that must be investigated. He isn't like us, he doesn't…recall anything."

Lexaeus laughed, "It always has been cold, hard science with you, hasn't it Vexen?"

"What else is there to rely on, I learnt that when the Darkness took my heart, there is nothing else except fact." Vexen stood up and walked away Xemnas' meeting had ended nearly half an hour ago and everyone but Xemnas and Saix had remained behind to greet their newest member. Soon however Saix and Zexion would take him away to be tested to see how he used his abilities. Vexen wondered if Roxas' lack of memory would affect how he behaved at all. He would have to speak to Zexion about it later.

Lexaeus watched Vexen as he left the room, as the door shut he smirked to himself. Vexen was a strange one; he had been even before Xemnas had shut Ansem the Wise in the darkness. That had been quite a while ago now, and Xehanort had taken up the name of Ansem as a heartless and Xemnas the nobody. Lacking a heart helped in this, with no heart there was no way to feel guilty for what the original six Organisation members had done to the man who treated them like family.

Shaking his head and running his gloved hands through his red hair Lexaeus walked across the room to speak to the newcomer.

"So you're Roxas hmm?" Lexaeus said when Roxas finally came over to introduce himself, "It has been a while since we had a new arrival, Larxene was our last."

Roxas smiled at the Elder, "Yes, The Superior told me of this already, and you are?"

Lexaeus grunted his name and turned away; walking towards the door that Vexen had left by. He had things to be dealing with and some impudent Neophyte wasn't one them.

Axel stepped over to Roxas quickly, "It's probably not the best idea to be too impolite to one of the Elders Roxas, they take their position quite seriously, and most of them have a grudge against us newer members, even Saix and he is Xemnas' second."

Roxas turned, his clear blue eyes widening slightly at the sight of this red-haired god in front of him. Averting his gaze he nodded slightly, "U..Uhh thanks," he muttered.

Axel laughed softly, "The names Axel…got it memorized? You don't have to be so shy around most of us, just try not to get under the skin of the Elders, got it kid?" Turning slightly Axel shot a look at another blonde-haired man. "That's Demyx, and that older guy, that's Luxord. Marluxia and Larxene are over there in the corner, Larxene is the girl, in case you didn't realise." Axel smirked and patted Roxas on the shoulder. The man named Demyx walked over with another guy, his right eye covered by a black patch. The man with the eye patch was the guy that had found Roxas at first, Xigbar, an Elder but one that seemed to get on well with the Neophytes. "Axel! Roxas!" Xigbar greeted them enthusiastically, he always acted that way, and Roxas wondered if they guy ever got stressed at anything. Axel smiled and touched Demyx's arm fondly, as if there was more than just a friendship there, and something tensed inside Roxas, was it jealousy?

"Xigbar, maybe you should show young Roxas to his chambers before Saix returns to test him, he will need to get some shuteye before then." Axel said before shaking Roxas' hand and walking off, close to Demyx.

Roxas stared after Axel, his eyes wandering up and down his torso. Xigbar chuckled softly next to him, "You've only just met the guy, control yourself boy." Xigbar laughed harder and walked off towards a third door out of the meeting room, opening it and signalling for Roxas to walk through. "Come on Roxas, time to get you ready for Saix's test."


	2. In Which Roxas Is Tested

Roxas sat up as he heard the sound of rushing air, his eyes darting about his chamber in silent fear. An arc of darkness rose from the ground by his door and spread into a portal of moving darkness. Saïx stepped out of this portal, his gloved hands held out to Roxas inviting him to follow him back into the darkness. Hesitating Roxas leant forward as if to get up, but stopped before leaving the bed.

"Roxas…It is time you were tested." Saïx said softly, "You must follow me into the darkness."

Roxas got up slowly before forcing himself to walk closer to the portal. Every cell in his body urged him to turn away, he could almost taste the evil inside it, but Saïx's command forced him to ignore his instincts and walk into the darkness.

The other side of the portal was enveloped in silence and darkness, yet Roxas could see everything on every direction. It was the strangest feeling in the world, and he felt comfortable here, but yet unwelcome. He looked at Saïx who had been standing next to him in silence. "What is this place…and why do I feel like this?" Roxas asked, his eyes darting back around the area, the feeling of discomfort growing worse as time went on.

"This…is the realm of Darkness. The way we travel from place to place, using the power of Darkness."

Roxas nodded slightly, that still didn't explain the contradicting feelings that swam around his head and heart, he was about to repeat the second part of his question when Saïx began again. "It is strange that you use the world feel…for we do not have hearts Roxas. We are beings who live in the Twilight between light and darkness, and yet…we are not beings at all. That is what we hope to change, so that we may become complete. You are different however, that much is clear. You have no memory of your previous life before you became a Nobody, and you still feel. Xemnas should be pleased to hear this. Now….you too have the power of Darkness within you, use it to imagine a portal back to your chambers and then release the power to create it."

Half an hour later Roxas had become adept at opening doors into the darkness and back out of them, even into places he had not been yet. All he had to do was think of the name and the Darkness itself would direct him there. Saïx said little during this lesson, only opening his mouth to give small directions to improve the release of power. It was after this that Roxas was taken to the lower levels of the Castle That Never Was, into a square room that housed a smaller cage and many computers.

Another cloaked person was there, his back turned to them as he tapped on the keyboard of the computer. He was a small person, around Roxas' size, and he had grey-blue hair. "Ah…I was wondering when you were going to bring him down to be tested Saïx, he seems to have taken longer than the others have. There were not…any problems I assume?" the small man said, still not turning around.

"Zexion there are certain things which I shall tell you at a later time, as well as the Superior. I'm sure you will be interested to hear them, as will the other Elders, I know how much you scientists need to be informed about things."

Zexion turned and smiled coldly, brushing the long blue fringe from his grey eyes "I see. Well…lets continue with the test, hopefully I can get out of this place and spend some time preparing Castle Oblivion, I heard that Naminé has been found in Twilight Town, Larxene was sent to retrieve her."

Saïx nodded curtly, "Very well. Roxas, stand in that cage. No matter what happens, remember to follow your instincts."

The door of the cage slammed shut, leaving Roxas trapped. Closing his eyes he forced himself to relax, nothing bad could happen, Saïx and Zexion had brought him here to test him, that was all. A distortion in the air signalled the beginning of the test, it wasn't like the portals that Roxas had been making into the darkness, but they felt similar, but instead of Organisation members, grey shadows seeped into the cage with him. Swearing Roxas swung his fist at one but it simply sank through the creature and had no effect on it.

Saïx and Zexion watched on, saying nothing but jus nodding as Zexion jotted down notes and they muttered to each other. Grunting Roxas covered his arm as one of the grey shadows went to scratch at him. It was then, as he saw the blood trickling down towards his wrist that Roxas began to get angry with these things. His eyes narrowed and he went to swing again at one again but his arm was jarred backwards and something resembling a key appeared in his left hand and another in his right.

Saïx's gasp was audible above the noise of the shadows in the cage. Grunting Roxas swung again and again at his foes, the keys killing them instantly. Everything seemed so natural to Roxas and it was as if he had been using these weapons for years. Did it have something to do with who he was before?

Stepping out of the cage Roxas looked at Saïx and Zexion who were smiling to themselves as if they had just found a way to fulfil all their dreams at once.


	3. In Which Complications Arise

Axel breathed heavily, spinning his Chakra in his hands. He had been out here for hours, drenched in sweat having target practice with the blonde haired Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne had already taken off his top and was sitting on the floor, his sitar cradled in his arms as he summoned more and more of the aquatic shadows of himself. The younger nobody's torso was glistening and he too was breathing heavily, but he continued, pushing himself further and playing harder.

Axel stared at his partner's chest for a second a smiled; he was well toned for someone who looked so scrawny underneath the large black organisation issue cloak they all wore. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Axel threw a chakra at the closest of the shadows, cutting clean through it before returning to Axel's hands. Shifting his feet he prepared to cut through another barrage.

Axel laughed as Demyx fell backwards, staring up into the black sky. His sitar evaporated quickly and Demyx relaxed, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Axel smiled and sent his Chakra away before unzipping the black coat that weighed upon his tired shoulders. Sliding it off his shoulders he felt the cool breeze against his chest. Walking over to where Demyx was laying, Axel lay down next to him, staring at the mark in the sky that was slowly becoming Kingdom Hearts. Soon Kingdom Hearts would be complete, and then so would all Nobodies, and they wouldn't have to live from remembered Emotions, they could live out real ones. Demyx shuffled upwards slightly to rest his head on Axel's chest, before closing his eyes. Axel smiled and run his gloved fingers over his lover's chest, closing his own eyes and falling asleep.

Roxas walked back up the stairs from the laboratory, too tired to summon a dark portal to take him back to his room. Saïx and Zexion had said little to him when they finally let him from the cage. He had done something that they hadn't expected and he had no idea what it was. He pushed it from his thoughts, all would come clear eventually he hoped, there was nothing more he could do. Looking at his hands he wondered how those Keys had appeared so suddenly, and what it meant about him. Xemnas had told him that all of the Nobodies were people with strong hearts and wills, who had been turned into Heartless. The members of the Organisation were the strongest, so strong that the leftover body retained the memories and strengths of the heart. Roxas hadn't been able to summon a weapon at all when Xigbar had first taken him to the superior, so Xemnas could say nothing as to who he was.

Walking past the dining room Roxas stopped when he heard voices. One of them was Marluxia's the other, he could only assume was Larxene's. He was about to continue his walk when he heard a snatch of their conversation and believed it was better if maybe he heard a bit more of it.

"Marluxia, do you have any idea what you are suggesting?" Larxene's said, her voice hushed but still loud enough to hear outside.

"Of course, I know exactly what I'm suggesting 12. Xemnas has entrusted Castle Oblivion and Naminé to me. It is possible that we could do it."

"But…the Superior, surely he will stop us."

"Larxene, Xemnas is a fool; all he cares about is Kingdom Hearts. He doesn't care what we do; taking over the Organisation should be easy for us. Especially if I could use Naminé correctly, Sora could become our puppet in no time at all."

Roxas walked away quickly, he did not want to get involved in this so soon after joining the Organisation. He didn't know what Marluxia was even talking about. Who was Sora, and how could the Naminé that had only recently been found be used to make Sora a puppet. Roxas' head span slightly it was all too much for him, and the name Sora struck something deep within him.

Reaching his room, Roxas lay down on his bed. His muscles ached, and all he wanted was sleep.

Zexion said nothing for a while after Saïx had left the laboratory, merely looking over his notes from Roxas' test and the notes he had made afterwards, when he analysed them. It didn't make sense, none of it. Roxas held the Keyblade, which meant he had to be the Nobody of the Chosen One, Sora. Zexion shook his head, it was unfeasible, Sora was not a heartless and he was currently under surveillance in Traverse Town.

Sitting down Zexion bit on his bottom lip in thought, it was a complete dilemma. Closing his eyes he ran over every possibility, not even turning when he heard the dark portal open behind him. He ignored whoever it was; it was probably Saïx telling him that the Superior wanted to see him.

"Well Zexion, how did the new recruits test go?" Vexen asked, stepping from the darkness with infinite calm, not bothering to greet his fellow Elder.

"Vexen…this is none of your concern correct? The Superior left this in the hands of Saïx and myself did he not?"

"Certainly he did, but call it professional curiosity if you will. He is different from the other Nobodies, more so than we ourselves. It's intriguing and it merits further research I believe."

Zexion stayed quiet for a few seconds before looking at Vexen, surely it wouldn't matter if he knew, he was an Elder as well.

"Roxas…summoned a Keyblade during the test, and used it much the same way Sora does. Neither of us could figure out why and how, but we both believe it should be kept from him."

Vexen stared at Zexion, his eyebrows raised slightly, "You…are fooling with me Zexion, Sora is not a heartless, there is no way Roxas could be his nobody. They look completely different, its idiocy that you even consider the possibility."

Standing up Zexion grunted softly, "Surely you see the similarity between the two. Both of the Keyblades he used have been previously used by Sora, which is irrefutable."

Neither of the Elders spoke for a while, both of them thinking up a possible explanation. Vexen paced the floor, his head in his hand, muttering softly to himself, where Zexion stood there, arms crossed tapping his foot.

"This is definitely interesting 6, definitely interesting indeed." Vexen grunted before opening a portal and stepping through, leaving Zexion alone with his notes.


	4. In Which Schemes Are Questioned

Xemnas stared into the dark sky that loomed above The World That Never Was, grunting as the portal that Saïx had made closed behind him. So Roxas wielded a Keyblade and yet the Keyblade's Chosen One, Sora, still ran free doing what he did best, destroying Heartless, completely unaware that he was in fact helping the Organisation. It was ironic to say the least, that a denizen of light such as Sora should be aiding beings of twilight, shunned from both the light and the dark.

A slight smile crept onto Xemnas' face as he saw hearts slowly gathering above his balcony. At this rate Kingdom Hearts would soon be complete and all nobodies could become complete. However, with Riku currently being controlled by Xemnas' other, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, and King Mickey lost in the realm of Darkness, Sora could only provide a limited number of hearts and this number had to be increased for the Organisation's plans to come to fruition. Folding his arms Xemnas began to pace in silence, if Roxas did wield a Keyblade, the same as Sora, would it have the same effect upon a heartless as Sora's did? Pondering this Xemnas summoned Xaldin to his lookout.

Xaldin appeared immediately, his braided black hair hung loosely around his shoulders. He said nothing, simply staring at Xemnas until his superior decided to finally offer a reason as to why he was summoned.

"Ah…number 3, I have a task for you but for now it must remain between us. The latest addition, Roxas, he may have certain skills that may benefit our cause," Xemnas said, not breaking his steps, choosing his words carefully, "I wish for you to take our young comrade to an area where he can destroy heartless."

Xaldin's eyes furrowed slightly, "Xemnas, what business do we have with destroying those incompetent Heartless?"

"Roxas may or may not be able to release the Heartless' hearts, much the same as the Keyblade Bearers do. I want you to observe and confirm my theory, do this immediately Xaldin; I have little patience for those who disobey me." Xemnas said, turning to look yet again at the small collection of hearts in the sky.

Lexaeus smiled as Zexion opened another dark portal leading the basement of Castle Oblivion. There was a lot of work to be done before it could be useful to the Organisation, and things like that didn't happen by magic. Vexen had already surveyed the area with Xigbar and had begun clearing the area of heartless earlier that morning. Zexion nodded and stepped through the portal, closing it after him. There were a lot more of the creatures than any of the Organisation had anticipated, and all of them were under the command of Maleficent. Luxord leant casually on a workbench, flicking cards between his hands his eyes wandering around the cluttered room.

"There isn't much time for you to get that place cleared, Lexaeus." Luxord commented dryly.

"I know 10; it is in more than capable hands however. Zexion may not be a fighter at heart, but he is a strategist and he is good at what he does. Xigbar and Vexen are with him too, so there should not be a problem." The red head answered softly, defending his young friend.

"Ah yes," Luxord replied, his tone still dry, "The Cloaked Schemer indeed, but what good are scheme against Heartless who follow nothing but instinct or that witch Maleficent?"

Lexaeus grunted and shifted his weight before staring at the blonde nobody in front of him, "Zexion is more than he lets on Luxord, and you would be wise to keep that in mind."

"Very well, I shall trust your judgment 5." The Gambler of Fate replied before opening a portal and leaving quickly.

Lexaeus grinned to himself before opening another portal to join Xigbar and the others in the Castle.


	5. In Which Fighting Ensues

Roxas stepped out of the dark portal, scanning his surroundings quickly, shielding his eyes from the bright sun that was beating down on him and his cloaked companion.

Looking up at the taller man he squinted slightly and started to look around again, there was nothing but sand around them, sand and sun. "Where are we?" he asked before looking back up at Xaldin, who had now removed his hood, letting his long black braided hair fall down his back.

"This is Agrabah, and there is yet another test for you to partake in before you can become a full member of the Organisation." The Elder replied softly, casting an eye over his young protégé and then looking around for the shadowy creatures that were found in the Worlds now. The Heartless, those who hunger for hearts and as a by-product of that hunger, Nobodies such as themselves were brought forth. Xaldin sighed, Heartless that were a product of research conducted by the Apprentices of Ansem the Wise; Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo, whose folly had left them without hearts and had brought darkness to the worlds.

Shaking his head slightly and running a gloved hand through his hair he grunted, those men were long gone, replaced by people who didn't have emotional inhibitions to slow them down. Looking back at Roxas the Elder grunted, "There are creatures here, called the Heartless, they possess what we need to fulfil our goal. They are different from Nobodies, and are easy to recognise once you know how. Your task is to kill some for me, that's all there, is to it."

Roxas muttered to himself about things being too easy in this test, and quickly summoned his Keyblades and running off to find some of the Heartless. As he ran he looked back to see Xaldin floating along behind him, six lances dancing around him as he moved. Slowing slightly Roxas stared in amazement, was this the power of the Organisation, did all of them have abilities like this? Blinking quickly Roxas began to move again as Xaldin signalled for him to keep going, the Heartless must be here somewhere.

Xigbar grinned as he reloaded his guns, his feet planted firmly on the ceiling. Beneath him Vexen held back Heartless with his shield firing ice missiles at them. Zexion stayed behind the academic, warning him off attacks from the ground. The creatures kept coming however, and no matter how many the trio of Nobodies killed, it still looked like they would be overwhelmed eventually.

Grunting Xigbar fired another volley into the mass of shadows below him before teleporting himself across the room to fire another volley of shots into a group of Heartless that had snuck up on him from behind. Swearing Xigbar reloaded again before beginning to fire yet more bullets into the crowd, hoping that eventually they would make some kind of mark on the Heartless population.

"Yo' Vexen, how you holding up down there?" Xigbar called out to the long haired Nobody before shooting a Heartless that had begun to climb the walls towards him.

Vexen fired yet more icy missiles from his hands before looking up towards Xigbar, the Freeshooter, number 3 in the Organisation. "I could be better 3, but I suppose one learns to make do with what is present." The scientist replied, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Some people were not made for fighting and idle conversation, and Vexen was one of these. He preferred to be left alone in his laboratory where he could deal with things that weren't unpredictable. Catching another Heartless on his shield Vexen turned and nudged Zexion softly, "My magic wont last forever you know, 6, hand me an ether or something," he grunted quickly, feeling the energy leaving his body quickly.

Zexion muttered something to himself and pulled an ether from his coat, unstopping it and handing it to his companion. "This is useless, we need more aid if we want to stay alive in this place." He said as he threw the cork stopper at a far wall, momentarily distracting some of the Heartless.

Vexen was about to nod when Xigbar shouted down, "No way, we don't need anymore help kid, we're the organisation, these pitiful things should be a piece of cake right?"

Zexion chuckled softly to himself and nodded, Xigbar was right, and it was about time Zexion actually did something to help. Standing up Zexion held out his right hand and concentrated on duplicating himself a few times, each one holding a smaller copy of Xigbar's weaponry. Smiling Zexion closed his eyes, relying solely on his sense of smell to help his shooting. He could sense the duplicates doing the same thing, and he began to fire at the closest Heartless.

It wasn't long before Zexion had to open his eyes to reload, all of his copies had been destroyed already and Xigbar was at the other end of the hall, laughing as his bullets decimated the small shadowy creatures that were attacking them. Zexion was about to smile when he heard a deeper laugh behind him and then the familiar rushing sound. Turning slightly he saw the tall frame of Lexaeus step through the portal, his tomahawk held by his side. "Well…it looks like I arrived just in time." He commented before running forward, swinging his blade back readying a strike at the Heartless ahead.


End file.
